


Trick or Treat

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: With Halloween fast approaching, Meg and Gabe plan their costumes...and maybe something more.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloha_cowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/gifts).

> Some Megriel fluff for the awesome aloha_cowgirl; happy birthday! 🙂

They were sprawled side-by-side on their stomachs watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ when Gabriel said, “You know, we really need to decide on our costumes.” 

Meg turned her attention away from where Dr. Frank N. Furter was introducing Eddie to a pickax to see Gabriel with his chin propped up on one hand, the other picking absently at the carpet as he regarded her. “What, now?”

Gabriel smiled. “You know what they say: no time like the present. Besides,” he added, reaching into their shared bowl of popcorn and popping a kernel into his mouth, “only two weeks left till Jody and Donna’s party, and we are _not_ losing to Sam and Amelia three years in a row.”

“A moose and a unicorn.” Meg shook her head in disgust, last year’s defeat still fresh. “What the hell is so special about a moose and a unicorn.”

“No clue. Hence, however, my previous point about picking our costumes. This year, we gotta go _all in_.”

He looked so serious that Meg couldn’t help but grin. “All right, I’m game.”

Gabriel flashed a grin in return. “Super. So, ideas?”

“Angel and demon?” 

“Hmm. I kinda want something with a little more _pizzazz_.”

“Well, I kinda want something with a little more _then you pick_.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Fair enough.” He considered. “Oh, I know! Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.”

Meg smirked. “Fine. But you’re going as Tink.”

“Deal. Besides, I look great in heels.” 

“Tinkerbell doesn’t wear heels.”

“She does _now_. Also,” Gabriel added, grinning, “I’m going to need you to follow me around all night and clap so I don’t die.”

Meg snorted and turned her attention back to the TV. “Yeah, not happening.”

“Damn. Well then it looks like _that_ idea’s out.”

“Looks like it.”

“Guess we’ll just have to go as something else.”

“Guess so.”

“How about fiancés?”

Meg nearly choked on her popcorn. Swallowing, she turned to see that Gabriel's amused expression had shifted into something softer; he looked almost nervous. “Fiancés,” she repeated, and he nodded. “I...You...This isn’t one of your jokes, is it? Because Gabriel, I swear to God—"

“No joke." Gabriel now looked _decidedly_ nervous. "I...Look, I've just been thinking, and you're it for me, okay? You have been for a long time. And I don't care if we get married tomorrow, ten years from now, or if we just keep having super hot, out-of-wedlock sex for the rest of forever—" he smiled tentatively as Meg let out a soft huff of laughter, then reached out and took her hand. "I love you. You're my person. And I wanna be _your_ person. So, what do you say?" He brushed a thumb along the inside of her palm, looking every bit the picture definition of hopeful. "Wanna grow old and wrinkly together?"

Meg continued to regard him for a moment, then smiled. "I'm still not gonna follow you around clapping."

Gabriel laughed. "Noted. So..." He leaned in, resting their foreheads together. “Is that a ‘yes’ to the other thing?”

Meg squeezed his hand, then dipped forward to give him a kiss. "Hell yeah it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Trick or Treat](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/188377945867/trick-or-treat)


End file.
